


idk

by Anonymous



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt listening to ian and jaden fuck basicallyion even know how to explain myself pls dont kill me





	idk

2:38 AM. 

It was 2:38 AM and Matt was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He rolled onto his side, blinded by the green light of the digital clock as he shoved his head under his pillow, trying to block out the noises from the next bedroom. It was no surprise to Matt that Ian was loud, he always was, but Matt thought he would at least try to be quiet seeing it was fucking 2:38 in the morning and he was having a cheeky fuck with his boyfriend in the next room.

He could hear Jaden shushing Ian gently followed by some words he couldn't make out, but Matt was pretty damn sure he heard his name somewhere in the muffled whispers. Ah yes, Matt, the unknowing third wheel, Ian's ex-favorite white boy, the one who was stuck unable to sleep in the middle of the night while the other two went at it. They hadn't even thought to invite him. Rude. 

Ian had quieted down for a minute and Matt deemed it safe to remove his head from under the pillow. He almost instantly regretted it though, as the bed in the room next door let out obscene squeaks. He was now forced to imagine their pace, it was quick and he could only guess rough. Matt flushed a little, trying not to think too hard about who was giving and taking- "Oh Jaden, harder," the obnoxious boy shouted, answering Matt's question for him. Of fucking course it was Ian. Fucking twerking, glasses-wearing, bottom bitch Ian. Matt had a sneaking suspicion that Ian was the one who created him and Jaden's little situation too. And Jaden, poor, awkward Jaden, was wrapped around Ian's little finger. He probably thought he was in control, fucking Ian into the bed sheets while he begged for it, but Ian was the mastermind and if he was getting railed by Jaden then it was exactly what he had planned to get. 

Ian's moans grew louder and the bed squeaked faster, clearly Jaden had given up on trying to keep them quiet because soon he too was groaning gently. Ian was so loud, the inconsiderate bastard, and his moans were so high, so desperate that if Matt closed his eyes he could imagine it was a chick, and not his best (and clearly male) friend taking dick. Rolling over on his side, Matt stuck his head under the pillow again and squeezed his eyes shut; still fully determined to get a good nights sleep for the long day of recording music. Unfortunately the pillow did nothing to block out Ian's feminine moans and regrettably, Matt's body had began to react. He wasn't even at half mast yet but he was blushing, trying to think of dead kittens, puppies- anything to get himself back to normal. Couldn't Ian just be quiet for once in his life? 

It had begun to occur to Matt this this was probably what Ian had wanted to begin with, one boy in his bed and another getting all hot and bothered listening in the room next door. It wasn't that he wanted to bang Ian, per say, but Matt couldn't deny that there was something about the boy that intrigued him. Probably the long eyelashes... his pretty lips... and those high pitched moans. Okay, that last part was a new development but Matt was more curious now than ever, and hey, a hole is a hole.

"Ah Jaden, JJ!" Ian was yelling Jaden's name over and over as Jaden quietly groaned. Matt's hand had traveled absentmindedly traveled to his pants and he had inched closer to the wall, no longer trying to drown out the noises. God it had been a while since he'd gotten laid, he must be goddamn desperate if he was even considering jacking off to this shit show. But luckily his decision was made up for him as Ian let out a loud groan and one last yell of his boyfriend's name before the squeaking of the mattress slowed. As the boys came down from what one could guess was a pretty mind blowing experience, Matt lay just one wall away blushing furiously. He was angry at Ian for putting him in this position, what was he supposed to do now? Go over there and give them hell? No, he was pretty sure he didn't want to see whatever the aftermath of those sounds were. Casually ask how Ian's ass felt over breakfast tomorrow? Matt giggled, that might work. But pretend it never happened? He couldn't, Matt knew he was going to hold this over the pair's heads until the day they died. He grinned evilly to himself, rolling over and closing his eyes; Matt couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
